Something Called Courage
by Picturesque Dreams
Summary: "Alice...how could you!" ... "I didn't mean to! I-it tempted me!" ... "I won't come back. Not for a while at least..." ... "Boris! Stop it! I'm sorry, alright?" ... "No. I won't forgive you..." ... "Boris, please..." ... 'What happened, I wonder...'


**Something Called Courage**

"Alice… how could you! You…" Boris snarled in an animalistic manner, his hands wrathfully darting around. His rage was an untamed lion, ferociously lashing out at anyone.

The lady flinched back into a worn-out loveseat, trying to blink away her frustrated tears, "Boris, you know I never meant to-"

"No! I won't forgive you!" he using his wild anger to smash a prized china piece to the ground, without regrets. He glared daggers into Alice, who in turn tried to gaze steadily back at him but failed miserably.

Alice sighed into her pale hands, "Boris…" she cried, pleading with him. Her heart was beating to an inconsistent tune, singing out its distress loudly and clearly. She was losing faith, losing the courage to stand up to him.

She didn't mean to.

Boris sighed, looking away from his girlfriend, "I won't forgive you," he reinstated, "Not for a while at least…" He said, glaring heart brokenly at her, "You…just… why…?" He sighed, shook his head, forcing himself to not show any weak emotion. He began to move around the apartment with great haste, picking up a few of his personal objects.

"I'm leaving." He muttered numbly, "Don't call. Don't bother. If anyone asks, I'm at Mr Gowland's."

Alice sat there, still, un-moving, with wide teary eyes glaring at the man. She slowly gave in, releasing her upset tears. The tears trickled down her face, all whilst the brunette tried to wipe them off.

He glanced at her face sharply at her smallest sniffle, watching and waiting for her to move. He moved swiftly, ready at all times to dart out of the apartment fast.

Her voice shook with an unexplainable ache; she did not want him to leave her, "B-Boris, please! I didn't m-mean to do it! I-it tempted me, seduced me!" Alice stuttered out, before emotion took over her and her body became wracked with weak sobs. "P-please…believe m-me!"

Boris became rooted to the ground in the living room, frozen with surprise, grasping his scarf in his hands. Her tears, her cries… he had promised her that he would never make her cry. Yet she had hurt him, betrayed him. That makes up for his actions, doesn't it?

He slowly glanced back over his shoulder, gazing at his distraught girlfriend, "No… Alice, you will listen to me. And you will know your place." He gave a small snarl that died out soon after it began, "I'm leaving you. I may or may not come back."

Alice trembled violently, sputtering nonsense out of her lips, trying to tell him, her love, Boris, that she was sorry. Her heart sank lower and lower, her energy draining faster and faster from her.

Boris looked towards the door and back to Alice, his ultimate decision wavering in the presence of his sobbing girlfriend. He groaned, trying to stop himself from making the wrong move. He suddenly moved quickly, punching the wall next to him angrily.

Alice recoiled. Boris glanced at her, heart smashed into a million pieces, before looking away, before he let his frustrated tears go and before walking out on her.

Alice couldn't take it. He was leaving her! She looked deep within her, calling upon all the courage she possessed. She was sorry.

Before Boris could even step out of the building, Alice ran straight at him, tackling him to the floor! She clutched his black winter scarf, holding him down with her light weight.

She tried to hit him, but it didn't hurt him. Boris lay there frozen, gazing at his extremely distraught girlfriend. He glowered weakly at her, trying not to look into her eyes. He would be stubborn to the end.

"Boris!" she pouted frustratingly, "Just stop it! Stop it! I'm sorry, alright?" she sighed at his stubborn streak, "Boris, believe me!" he scoffed at her, "Boris!"

He scowled, "What?"

"Boris, please don't be mad! I didn't mean to eat your ice-cream! It was just too tempting!"


End file.
